The Stalingrad Project
by semperfi97
Summary: WWII has left many deep scars. Can a mech escape his past that haunts the future?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, sorry for rarely updating Darkstar. It's just 8th grade sucks in homework level. I have gotten a good story going here and so I'll post this up. Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::

The screaming never _stopped_.

His orders were clear, this is what had to be done to win on the eastern front, to win in the all important city whose name was of the disgusting communist head of government.

If this experiment worked, this would lead to the ushering of a new era in super-soldiers that would fight for them. More loyal than the best of troops, stronger than the largest soldier, more powerful than the Tiger tank, and infinitely more intelligent than Albert Einstein. That is, if they could find anymore frames. But even with one of them they could destroy the entire Red Army in 2 weeks.

'Albert...that old friend.' The man thought. 'If he's helping in the Americans project, then I will rival him with this. No city-destroying super-bomb could be better than what I am creating."

And yet the incessant screaming still made him feel a little...guilty? Sure he'd done experiments before but never like this.

The man kept screaming and screaming as his body slowly went dark, the life transferring into something greater.

"Private, make sure you record all of this." the man said as he walked towards the viewing window.

But that's where the shock came in.

The original American GI was twisting and turning from the stress of the transfer and blood was all over everything.

"Commandant, the levels are off the charts! He seems incompatible with the new form. Should we continue?"

The man looked over towards the private.

"Continue with this experiment." He ordered as his mind drifted. "We must complete it bec-"

The loudest scream shot out from this broken figure and transferring to the new figure, ripping and shattering the bullet proof glass of the observation room, sending everyone behind it, including the man, back flying...flying, falling, falling, falling...

:::::::::::::::::::

"AHHHHHHHHHHRGH!"

"Doctor, Doctor, are you alright?" A woman called out in concern.

An old man was sitting up in his chair panting heavily in a daze that left him staring at a grain of sand on the beach.

"Ves, shi am vine." Man replied with his German accent cutting into every syllable.

"Well, you certainly don't look good." Said a middle-aged woman bending down by the pool chair. "Here, have some coffee, do you want anything else?"

The old man snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes.

"No, vi am vine, thvank you Lydia. You are vhe best caretaker."

The woman shot a smile but turned and left without a word. The man sat there, thinking over what he'd done that day. This was the anniversary of the ending of the Stalingrad project. That cataclysmic project. He regretted it now, though he knew that the expeirementi appreciated it. Who wouldn't want to be one of them.

_Thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop_

Out in the distance, past the perfectly made beach and tropical vegetation surrounding it, 5 choppers were seen flying in the sky, coming closer with every second. The old man got up and stared out at these figures, waiting for his long-awaited doom.

_Thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop,thwop, thwop_

The door of his mansion behind him slammed open and Lydia jumped out of the house and ran down the beach towards him frantically, looking behind her.

"Doctor, Doctor! There are helicopters approaching from the south, behind the house!"

She turned around to look for the approaching choppers over the house, but she was still waiting for a reply.

The old man simply pointed out over the sea to were the birds were.

"They're coming vrom ofer thvere as vell." The man explained as he turned and walked towards the house. She turned around and stared at the new and larger set of choppers coming in.

"What is going on Doctor?" She screamed in alarm after him. The doctor stopped halfway to the house and spun around, staring off into the sky.

"The Americans have come for my past sins. Now go into the house and you should be safe, Lydia."

She nodded hesitantly, still completely confused and unsure but trusting, and ran off towards the house. The doctor just stood his ground and stared straight at the choppers, waiting for the them to get there.

"They have come for my past sins..."

::::::::::::::

"Time to target, 1 minute."

The Marines looked towards the shore, no nervousness or fear in their eyes.

"I still know it would've been better to go over the woods, cause we would have gotten the drop on them. The calculations are better. We would have the initiative and have millions more options of attack, escape, cover concealment. All of which are now invalid."

The Lieutenant looked at the empty control seats.

"I know Vortex, but we already checked it out via satellite and there are no weapons."

"That doesn't matter. The amount of arms flow, weapons l, military personnel and other supplies could easily have gotten there. He could have concealed them, which he didn't because I ran a scan a nano-second ago and nothing has appeared. But we should still get the drop on them." The helicopter growled, careful not to throw around his occupants inside of his chassis.

"Yes, that's why we can peel around to the north and then come from the trees if we need too."

"We would have been compromised by then. Forces could have been deployed before that. There are human guerilla outposts along that. It wouldn't long for them to enter effectively in from locatio-."

"But are these battle-plans *humans* will understand?"

"No. They have far too many processes and cross data communication and transfer for a human mind to even understand 1/87546373 of it. And so it is irrelevant."

"Exactly."

The chopper internally grumbled on about inferior humans and stupid, weak, slow, gross, disgusting flesh bags. It took up a total of 0.0000000001% of his processers capability. Yet somewhere with it all you could tell he still regarded them as life.

The LT turned to his men as the chopper stayed the perfect course.

"Let's make this op quick. Alpha group is going to snatch the target and Charlie and is are going to provide security and stop any QRFs from getting here from the highway or from locations-" He pointed to the highlighted areas of the map Vortex was projecting. "- that Vortex pointed out. First chopper, set up in the woods to the south, my chopper, set up in driveway area, third chopper, set in the woods to the north. Hurah?"

"Hurah!"

The LT turned around waiting to see if any action would come.

"Time to put this bastard where he belongs."

"Hurah!"

::::::::::::::::

"Send out the 5th squadron. I want to find out who that mech is."

"Yes Lord Megatron, they are already sent off."

"Very good, Vehicon….Soundwave, decloak his spark signature."

::::::::::::::::::

The Marines swooped in over the house, shooting up sand and dirt and bending the trees and plants as they landed at their designated LZs.

Marines stormed out and set up perimeters to the north, south, and west, setting up in structures, hills, gullies, all with a 360 view of everything. The choppers stayed where they were, waiting for their next order.

But surprisingly, the target was standing on the beach, just waiting to be picked up.

The Marines that landed on the beach moved towards him, weapons raised.

"Velcome to my vhome, Americans."

The Marines crouched, pointing their weapons even more intensely at him.

"Is there anything you need?" Said Sarge Bede, stepping forward.

"No."

"Then get in the chopper."

The Marines grabbed him and ran across the beach, pushing the man into the chopper by the house. The choppers blades fired up and within an instant, all of the other Marines got into their choppers and lifted off, heading away from the Argentinean shoreline.

3 Minutes later...

"Lieutenant, nine bogies are approaching from the from the north and they are Cybertronian. They are heavily armed and following a quadratic traj-." Vortex continued on internally in his helm, though he was already done taking, analyzing, processing, hacking, optimizing, option making, and relaying the information before he spoke one word in English.

The LT pondered this for a second, figuring out the best plan of action, but Vortex already had it all figured out.

"Everyone, turn around and get into defensive positions on the shore. Alpha team, south side, Charlie team, north side, Bravo team, we're the QRF."

"Correct call, though you should go farther inland for more cover and strategic geographic positions." Vortex added.

The Lt nodded in acceptance and Vortex relayed the information.

The choppers pilots in all but one chopper turned their craft towards the shore. The other turned himself towards the shore, deep in thought.

'Could these be the 'cons?'

It seemed so, considering they were flying.

He didn't have long to figure it out.

:::::::::::::::

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this. This is sort of a mysterious novel, and so there'll be a lot of secretive pasts. I hope to post up more soon. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, Here's the second chapter. I got a lot of hits on the first and I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R, I need the feedback. Enjoy!

But first, a quick story. So I was going to the video store, to pick up TF:2007 and went to the older videos section. It had been there a couple of weeks ago and I looked all over. Nada. So I go to the Favorites section: Nada. I went to all of the different sections in the video store looking for it and it wasn't there! I was kinda internally freaking out, so I walked over to my dad who was in the new releases section and he was in the "T" section. I was redicously honored. Not only had they _still_ have TF: DOTM up there, they had TF: ROTF and TF: 2007! They were so popular and had so much revenue that they put up a 5 year-old movie! And so...i got DOTM. Not what I came for, but I think that is the best one. So now, Enjoy!

:::::::::::::

**"Kill all of the fleshlings."**

:::::::::::::

"Incoming!"

The Marines lifted their rifles as they saw nine fighter aircraft zoom towards them, engines roaring.

"They're coming right at us! What are those aircraft?" Some Marines shouted at the very non-earth originating aircraft a second before they hit.

The aircraft split up and maneuvered around very quickly, preparing to land at the optimal positions in a formation easily discernible to a Cybertronian and Cybertronian alone. The humans were clueless to it.

A feeling of chaos ensued in the second that they were able to be sighted by human eyes and yet the Marines stayed calm and relaxed, waiting for the enemy. The aircraft shot down at them at a speed never even imagined by any organic civilization. 3 kliks, 2 kliks, 1 klik, 0 kliks...

"Everybody get down!" Someone ordered.

Right as the jets pulled out there weapons, a streak of black and the sound of a spinning blades that belonged to a UH-64 Black Hawk streaked right in front of them, twisting and turning in mid-air until it was the shape of a Cybertronian, ready for battle.

"Vortex!"

_Thud_

::::::::::::::::

I reached and grabbed the noses of the 'cons' alt modes. They wouldn't hurt _my_ Marines! One shrieked in pain as I ripped the metal plating from his side and we plummeted to the Earth. Realizing and processing his predicament, he transformed and his servos reached out towards me. They came and grabbed my shoulder plating, effectively keeping me under him as I tried to get out. I calculated where to hit to dislodged him from me and I sent my fist flying, transforming it into a blade mid-swing and slicing into his neck cables right before we smashed into the ground. All of this took place within a human nano-second.

Sand and dirt exploded around us as we hit the beach. Ugh, filthy organic substances. They covered everything! I was on my backplates when I landed and metal shrieked as the one I had offlined fell off my chassis onto the ground.

"State your designation." A Cybertronian said.

What? Was he speaking to me?

I got up easily and looked at the mech who had spoken. He looked like the other I offlined, in fact, they all looked the same. Drones.

Running a scan in a nano-second, I discovered they shared a life force. They all had general purpose blasters and transformed into a Cybertronian FAEB2565789 model aircraft. Plus in the fraction of the time it takes a human to blink, I could see every angle of attack for me and for them.

"Vortex." I replied calmly. "Who are you?"

They stared stoically right at me.

"We are soldiers in the great Lord Megatron's army, and you will be coming with us, Vortex, you traitor."

"I have never been part of the 'cons, and why should I go with you?"

I could feel the tension rising. The Marines were moving in the woods and I could see them trying to get onto the 'Cons flank. Of course, the 'Cons could easily monitor every transmission and movement of theirs as well.

The 'Con pointed towards the woods.

"If you don't, your squishy friends will burn in the Pit."

I stared at him coldly, straight in the optics.

"No one threatens my Marines."

I transformed my servo into a Photon burst rifle, locking on to the chest plate of a 'Con and fired right into the mech's spark chamber plating.

He just fired back.

The shots bounced off our armor with little damage. We had to hit certain spots in order to bring any damage, but no bot could.

I jumped behind a rock formation, ducking below it for a nano-second before popping out and shooting at one of the drones. I hit him multiple times, shredding through his left wing wiring.

The others would have concentrated their fire on me by now, but the Marines were pushing up the sides, trying to keep them at bay. But their bullets would just bounce off without even a scratching of the 'Cons dark paint scheme.

I shot some more, using suppressive fire to transform and maneuver around, doing pop shots that killed off four drones including the one I had damaged before.

I am outside of cover, shooting at a drone, but he transformed and shot out into the sky in front of the sun, so I just switched my vision and saw him come down next to me, transforming his arm into a blade. He slashed at my head but I ducked around. Slash here, slash there. We dodged each other, still trying to get the upper hand. I spun the rotor blades on my arm and thrusted them forward, straight into his spark chamber...

:::::::::

The giant shriek of metal and explosion of burning hot sparks got my attention. I looked over to see Vortex stabbing into one of the attacking robots.

"Push up the flank, now!"

My Marines were moving up the side, but our weapons weren't having much effect, and they were too quick, strong, and intelligent for us to find the weak spots or even damage them if there were any.

"This is Vortex, come in LT."

"I read you, what is it?"

I popped out and fired another round of shots at a drone, hitting some exposed wires which yielded a groan pain from him.

"Aim for the knee joint, there should be some exposed wires, got it Marines?"

I got down and moved towards the next piece of cover, leading my Marines.

"We got it Vortex, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime..", he said as he drove his rotor into another Cybertronian.

"Marines, wedge formation, now!"

The Marines got to pieces of cover that made our shape into a wedge, and we pushed forward, firing at the knee joints.

The results were better than before.

The two drones fell down after about a staggering 8000 rounds were poured into their knee joints.

In a crash of metal, they fell into the sand, pink and blue types of liquid leaking from them. They screamed slightly but still kept fighting, taking down my men while they were at it. This was so painful to watch. They were so powerful, they had already killed 20 men. This was getting bad.

:::::::::::

I pulled out the rotors from his spark chamber and turned around. Two drones knee joints were giving out. Good men. But I still had to finish them off. Walking over, I transformed my right servo into a Scatter Blaster.

_Boom, Boom._

And so in less than a breem, eight drones joined the Well, and one stood there, quaking in his pedes.

I stepped up to him as the Marines came rustling out of the foiliage, weapons raised.

"You tell your Lord this, I'm not coming with you."

He looked around and saw that he was outnumbered and nodded quickly before jumping in the air, transforming, and quickly blasting into the peaceful, blue sky.

I stood there, monitoring him leave and jamming his frequencies, while watching all weather elements and internal systems as I repaired any damaged ones.

I noticed when LT walked to my side and I asked, "How many?"

The LT looked up at me, confused.

"How many offlined?"

He looked back down at the ground and bit his lip.

"23 KIA."

Humans were weak, I knew that, but 23 while I had taken out four early on? Scrap…

"Primus, I'm sorry."

I felt something touch my ankle plating and looked down. Sergeant Bede was looking up at me with his hand on my pede.

"It's okay, we're in this together. We got your back."

I smiled at that.

"Thanks Sarge." I said, crouching down onto one knee. I looked him over and ran a scan of his body and it showed his leg was broken.

"Means a lot." I finished, "Need a lift?" I slowly lowered down my servo, flicking my digits, beckoning him in. He nodded and hobbled on and I brought him up to my shoulder plating, setting him down. He got comfortable, which I couldn't even feel normally because he is so light. He nodded at me and I nodded back.

"How many choppers are still functioning?" I asked, scanning the area as smoke rose out of different areas of the forest and machinery.

"None, except you." Bede said from my shoulder.

:This is Marine detachment Alpha, we need pick up over: I commed in.

"I already commed in, they'll get some helicopters out here in 5 mikes. In the meantime, I'm going to police the brass. Sorry Sarge, got to let you down now."

"Its fine, Marine."

He got into my awaiting servo and I lowered him down onto the blood and energon stained sand. The Marines set up a perimeter around the beach as I grabbed the offlined frames. The only way to hide them is to throw them out into sea, so I grabbed one, lifted him above my helm, and threw.

He flew 3 kliks.

"D*mn man, you got more f*cking throw than I eva would've guessed."

I looked down and saw Montès looking up into my optics.

"You got that right, Montès." I replied, "You want me to throw you too?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I'll pass on that man. If you can throw _them_ that far, I'll probably feel like a speck of dust to you."

He punched my leg and walked back to his line, groaning about some motherf*cking strong metal.

I picked up the other chassis and threw them one by one out into the deep, blue sea.

Wait a second...where's the doctor?

"LT!"

"What?"

"Where is the doctor?"

He looked around, frantically.

"Does anyone know where the doctor is?"

All that came up was that nobody had seen him.

"Bede! Get your squad over here and get in Vortex!" LT shouted. The LT looked around some more before turning to and addressing me.

"I have to stay behind to be with my men. You just go back to base with the Sarge. I'll search for the Doctor until the choppers arrive. Now go!" He addressed me. And that was the reason LT was one of the few humans I respected. He could come up with good, just, and efficient orders on the fly…for a human. The rest were just insects.

Bede and his squad ran towards me, weapons in hand a gear fastened on. I lowered myself down and surprised them by scooping up the whole squad in my arms before jumping and transforming, all in a couple of nano-seconds. Immediately we were off, moving up out over the ocean, away from the Argentinean coast. We shot out farther and farther as I scoured the shoreline of Argentina and ran constant scans along with 30 satellite traces and 27 thermal, infrared, cross-carbon based biological scans specifically tracked on locating the Doctors DNA, and many more different imaging processes. At the same time, I switched my optics to thermal and infrared. The humans were looking too, but they would never find him before me with their weak eyes.

"Could he be-" and "Can you se-" shot out from me and Montès at the same time.

"Go ahead, Montès."

"Can you see if he's in a population center?" I was surprised. He and I had almost the same idea.

"Sure. That's what I was basically going to ask."

I ran all of the scans on population centers and vehicles and within a second, I found him.

"Got him! He is in a car heading for the capital."

"How the f*ck can you tell that?"

"It's too complicated to explain to a human." I said as I banked left, heading for Buenos Aires.

::::::::::::

_Thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop, thwop_

I looked up from the window of my car and could see a sliver of the bottom of a helicopter.

Oh no, not this again. I looked to the road I had been driving on in this stolen car and, what do you know, I'm 25 feet off the ground and climbing.

"F*ck you America."

"F*ck you."

'Well it was all for the better', I thought. I wanted to help the Americans. I just don't know if I have the strength to face my past demons.

A/N: I hoped you are intrigued, and enjoyed reading this and sorry for the language at the end, I just couldn't help myself. I didn't say this before, but this is the TFP universe, but like in Darkstar, It will be warped to fit the story, though I won't be changing much.


	3. The Stalingrad Project: Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry for not posting this in a little bit. I've had some...issues in my life preventing me from getting online.

Well, enjoy!

:::::

# The Stalingrad Project Chptr 3 #  
0500: Interrogation room A587, Camp Pendleton, CA

Wham!

A stack of papers smacked hard against the cold metal table.

"It's nice to finally meet you...Josef."  
Josef looked up from his long stare at the concrete, and directed his attention at his interagator, a cold hard stare penetrating the the frigid temperature in the room.

"We spent a long time tracking you down. It was no surprise you chose Argentina, but even they couldn't stomach your cruelty."  
The interagator half laughed at that before moving on.

"It's sad that you'll die now... You should've died way earlier."

Josef didn't move, but just kept silently watching. That was half of what he ever did. He would design formulas and ideas, then watch them come into play.

The interagator, who had been skimming around the shadows of the dimly lit room, came out into the light, revealing himself. He was wearing MCCUUs, he was a Marine.

"How about we get started, Josef."  
The military man pulled a chair out of the darkness, and it screeched on its way over, breaking the silent attitude.

"Interagatees name, Josef Mengele, or should I say Dr. Death?" The well built, military type man said to the slightly over-weight old and tan man in the chair.

Josef just stared back.

"Ok, no playing nice." The military man circled around the table. "Before i get on with standard protocol questions, Can I ask you just one thing?"

The old man just stared back.

"What was your favorite expirement? The torturing of a twin to see if the other felt it? The chopping off of heads to see if you could attach them fast enough, the cutting off of hands to see if you could reuse them? Were they even people to you?"

"Vat's two questions. Vhat am I doing here. I vam guilty and zou know it. Vhy this torturing of me viith these memories?" The man spoke solemnly, his old German accent crackling a couple of times.

The Marine got up, his tall figure moving around the table. Josef didn't move or looke when the Marine leaned forward, smirking as his mouth neared Josef's ears.

"Yes, we already have enough evidence for me to pull a .45 and shoot and kill you right now, but that wouldnt satisfy our interest, and it certaintly wouldn't be humane. The Nazi's may have authorized that, but we don't."

The Marine smirked genuinely as he got up and circled the helpless defendy.

"But you, you are a different kind of animal. You are a monster. And monsters and people are two seperate things..."

The Marine paused as it soaked in.

"Of all the experiments we have found out about, there is one we can't get any real info on."

The older man nodded. "Oh, the Ki-"

"No, we already know about that. You sure hid it well, but not well enough. I am talking about the one only five people supposedly knew about. The one that was so atrocious, it brought you to tears of happiness and disgust and guilt in your own report to the Fueher. That's the one I'm talking about." The Marine said, his now frown of disgust wideneing.

The detainees eyes widened enormously, and a .45 caliber pistol dropped onto the table.

"So, how about this deal. You talk,"

*_Shk-shing_*

"Now."

:::::::::::

:Optimus, come in Optimus!:

The stress in the com rippled through Autobot Base Omega 1, causing metal to move and pedes to run. Optimus moved rapidly down the corridor of his berth room as he ran towards the battle room.

"Optimus!"

Optimus turned to see Raf running up behind him, frantically trying to catch up to him over a length of concrete that was only a stride to the 'Bots. Optimus turned around and leaned down slowly into a kneeling position as Raf got close.

"What is it, Rafael?"

Raf stopped right in front of Optimus' faceplate and looked up questioningly.

"What's going on?"

"I do not know Rafael, but I intend to find out. Do you need a ride?" Optimus asked as he lowered his servo down.

Raf nodded up at him gratefully and swung into Optimus' servo, the routine so used to him. In an instant they were running down the corridor again, Optimus' robotic systems keeping the arm perfectly balanced without even using any of his processor power. By the time the clanging of Optimus' pedes were heard from the battle room, all of the 'bots were already crowded around Ratchet, waiting for Optimus to arrive.

:What is it, Bulkhead?: Optimus commed as he got into the room.

There was a pause on the other end.

:Sir, you have to see this. This just isn't right.:

:On our way Bulkhead, just remain were you are. Ratchet?:

"Ground-bridge, already on it. The coordinates are…" Ratchet typed rapidly on the keyboard for a nanosecond. "The coordinates are set and they appear to be in what the humans call 'Poland'."

The neon green and stormy blue ground-bridge flared to life letting the 3 'bots walk through.

Ratchet exvented and reopened the displays he had closed on synergon as he shut off the ground-bridge and cloaked the 'bots position from his processor. His head moved up towards the equations that swirled on the screen and he stared hard at his work, his processor cycling over different ways to make the formula work correctly. He scrolled through different possibilities at the speed of light, still not able to narrow it down.

'Hmph, this is hopeless. Maybe if I-'

:Ratchet:

'-It can wait', :What is it Optimus?: Ratchet commed as he shifted his focus to Optimus.

:We are in a strange and abandoned facility. It is in MECH's style, but it cannot be them.:

Ratchet immediately retraced their location and ran a 'Google" search on the internet.

:So it's them but not them. Why not, Optimus?:

:Because this facility has been around longer than MECH has:

But Ratchet never got the last part of the transmission. His optics widened in suprise and disgust as he read about the facility. The rail cars, the gas chambers, the systematic brutality. The atrocity of it.

:Ratchet, are you alright?:

:Sorry Optimus: Ratchet shook himself out of the trance. :The facilities name is…:

:Auschwitz:


End file.
